


The Sun is Dying and You've Left Me All Alone

by MoraMew



Series: Writing prompt warm-ups [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Pre-Apocalypse, depressed characters, the sun is dying and everything is awful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 10:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13293351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoraMew/pseuds/MoraMew
Summary: What’s the point? The sun is dying and her flowers are dying and the world is dying and there is nopointto anything anymore.





	The Sun is Dying and You've Left Me All Alone

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh, the first small something to my writing warm up efforts.
> 
> The prompt that I got this time was:  
> Word count: 450  
> Genre: Military  
> Character: A heart-broken lover  
> Material: A garden hose  
> Sentence: "Do you enjoy hurting people?"  
> Bonus: The Sun is failing.
> 
> I went over the word count and wasn't sure how to make military a genre but ya know;;;;;;

It’s getting colder.   
  
Yachi sighs quietly and thumbs across the rubber material of the garden hose, tilts her head back to squint at the sky.   
  
It’s darker than yesterday, she thinks. It feels like it is, at least.   
  
Yachi sighs again, even more quiet, and looks down at her garden. Her flowers are all wilting and it brings frustrated tears to her eyes, has her dropping the hose with a sniffle.   
  
What’s the point? The sun is dying and her flowers are dying and the world is dying and there is no  _ point  _ to anything anymore.   
  
She doesn’t even have Kyoutani around to turn to for comfort now. She doesn’t have anyone.   
  
She’s all alone.   
  
Yachi sniffles and rubs at her eyes, grinds the heels of her palms in deep to make sparks light up behind her lids.   
  
She told herself she wouldn’t cry anymore and yet here she is, on the verge of bawling over wilting roses.   
  
She wants Kyoutani back. She wants the sun back. She wants her _life_ back.   
  
Why have things come to this? Why did he have to get drafted?   
  
Yachi trembles and she turns on her heel quickly, hurries back into her home before her neighbors catch her breaking down again. She doesn’t want their pitying looks or more whispers behind hands- she just wants to wait quietly for the world to end.   
  
As soon as she’s inside the house, Stray comes bounding toward her with a bark, his tail wagging quickly. He almost falls onto his face as he hurries toward her and Yachi would laugh over it if it didn’t remind her of all the times Kyoutani had grumbled over their “clumsy mutt.”   
  
God, she misses him.   
  
Tears fall before she can help it and she doesn’t bother to wipe them away, is only able to muster up the strength to give Stray a scratch behind the ear.   
  
“Do you miss him too?” Yachi whispers quietly, swallowing after to try to keep from full on sobbing. “You probably don’t understand why he’s not come home yet.”   
  
Stray just barks a big, happy _boof_ in response. Yachi shakes her head and swipes the back of her hand over her eyes, stumbles toward the bedroom. She left the tv on while she stepped out and now gets to hear the Prime Minister declaring a buckling down on rations, a new curfew and the possibility of a draft. Her face contorts at his words and she turns her tv off before he begins to talk about the rise in gas prices, almost throws her remote down in frustration.   
  
She can’t do this. She can’t live like this- not on her own.   
  
Yachi scrubs her face with her hands before sinking down onto the bed, shoulders hunching over as she tries to keep herself from breaking apart.   
  
“Do you like hurting people?” she asks the now black and silent tv.   
  
It’s stupid to ask and it’s ridiculous and all it serves is to make her more frustrated.   
  
This is so hard. Why is life so hard?   
  
Yachi shudders and moves to curl under the covers, pulls them tight around herself as tears drip from the corners of her eyes and down her cheeks.   
  
“I miss you, Kyou,” she whispers into the silence. “I miss you so much.”   
  
Yachi stares at the bottle of pills on her nightstand and tiredly fights temptation, rolls over onto her other side and squeezes her eyes shut.   
  
Why did the world have to come to an end during her lifetime? Why did her lover have to die?   
  
Yachi sniffles and curls up tighter, pulls the covers over her head and hides herself from the dying world.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new thing I'm doing to try to warm myself up before tackling my WIPs so I'm not just all "uggghhh" when trying to begin to write. I'm using [this prompt generator](https://thestoryshack.com/tools/writing-prompt-generator/) if anyone is interested in checking it out.
> 
> Come say hi and hello on [my tumblr](https://moramew.tumblr.com/)~


End file.
